Koei Wiki:Style
This page is under construction. Our members are still working out the kinks. This page will give an idea of how to write articles so that quality stays consistent between articles covering similar material. If you're not sure how to write certain things in wikicode, you can read about it here or here. Wikicode can be seen by editing a page and viewing it in "Source" mode. Source mode can be toggled on or off via the "Source" button seen on the right-hand side of the editing bar under the "Controls" section. Source mode can be seen by default by disabling the Rich Text Editor in your . Experimenting and testing out edits can be done in a . can create their own sandbox by clicking . General Article Guide * Article title must follow the subject's official name, e.g. "Shu" instead of "Liu Bei's Forces". It must also be written in Singular instead of Plural, e.g. "Gun" instead of "Guns" - exceptions are only when the article is a List, e.g. "List of Dynasty Warriors 5 Weapons". * When referring to characters by name, use the name that characters generally call them in the games. Keep it as Sun Quan not the slang from Sun Ce, "Quan", or by his style name. It avoids confusion for new readers. Since Samurai Warriors characters follow a naming system more modern than Dynasty Warriors characters, there is no need to say their full name twice. This means that Hideyoshi Toyotomi can be said once in an article and be simply referred to by his first name (Hideyoshi) from then on. * The first sentence should be about the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. It should also state what game the subject of the page is from. * When writing the article content, game titles should be written in italics, e.g. Samurai Warriors. * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used as the official title. * Please write in third person: use "the player" instead of "you". * Please avoid writing abbreviations for game titles, e.g SW2:XL - it should be Samurai Warriors 2:Xtreme Legends. If you find one abbreviated please edit them and write in full. * Follow the official game title and use roman numerals, it's Kessen III, NOT Kessen 3. * Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase - i.e. don't link "Guan Yu" every time he comes up in the page. * Most of the articles made here make use of an infobox template. Be sure to include them when it is noted. Try to write in the Active Voice The active voice is much stronger than the passive voice. Here is an example of a sentence in the passive voice: *Nobunaga was given a cup of wine by Cao Cao. Now, here is an example of that same sentence, except written in the active voice *Cao Cao gives Nobunaga a cup of wine. See how the Active Voice is much better? The person performing the action is the subject of the sentence, instead of the person or thing the action is performed on. Action is better than being! Game characters and events are "alive" in that they are always changing, hence the need for the active voice for describing their game counterparts. Historical related sections in the articles, however, use the passive voice since it describes actual events that have long since passed and will not change. Spelling There have in the past been edit wars over the territorial spelling of a word (i.e. words spelled differently in between Europe and the United States). We're not arrogant and we have no intention on starting a territorial war over something stupid like spelling. If you come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour" or vice versa), leave it as it is. I.e. the person who inserted the word initially will decide how it's spelled. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). This is not the case here when writing story sections of specific articles. The point of view MUST reflect how the events unfold from the article's subject's perspective. For everything else, the article must maintain NPOV. Categorizing Each article must be categorized, and done so according to which category applies to it. Here's the list of main categories at the moment. Copyrights Directly copying and pasting words from any website is plagiarism and a copyright violation as all work submitted here fall under the Creative Commons license. All writings contributed here must be either original, public domain or fall under a similar Creative Commons license. One should not assume any writings on any website are free to copy if it does not state a copyright. Any instances of copyright violations will be removed without question. Fanon Please do not create these in the wiki main space: utilize the fanon wiki, create it as a or as an . Working with Media Files Adding Images Please read the image uploading policy before uploading each image. Image galleries should also be used with a caption to describe each of the images it contains. To create an image gallery, use the coding below; "perrow" enables one to set how many images on a row, the default and style recommends 4. If you're taking pictures from Koei Warriors or another website, always try to link the original source in someway. Technically, this wiki has permission to use media from the former but it's courteous to link them anyways. If the original source is from a forum, ask the uploader before using their images and link them where ever possible (like in the image's description page). This step is very important for the images in the Real Life category since international copyrights still apply. If a museum or personal website says to not use their images, don't take them unless you asked. To see an example for crediting for the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License, see this image. Embedding Video When embedding a video from video hosting websites such as Youtube, it is encouraged to place them inside boxes. Place a caption and the caption box will be colored according to related header - follow force specific colors or the series color. Video alignment follows viewer discretion and suitability. The coding below is an example, with those in double brackets being which parameters editors can customize. ((Caption Title)) ((11-character Youtube Link) What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For Games Game articles, or the highlights of this Wiki. Each page should should have a general opening paragraph to introduce how the game is different than others. Game articles are categorized in the Games category. It should be divided to: *The Infobox, which should be filled in appropriately. The images should be the games logo, otherwise a gamebox image. The template can be found here. *The Gameplay, include how the game is played and talk about various features such as gaining weapons, items, skills, etc. *The Modes, divided into subsections on each mode in the game, explaining what they are. This section can also include any conditions for unlocking characters. *The Characters, listing who is playable - possibly dividing them into subsections of forces if possible. *'Battles/Stages' - mention if applicable *'Achievements/Trophies' - mention if applicable; this option is desired for titles that were ported to the next gen consoles *'Bugs/Glitches' - if there are common ones that most veteran players can spot (i.e: jumping charge glitch with Xu Huang). Keep it with the game it originates from if possible. *'Expansions/Spin Offs' brief section for the main game titles. List any or all games that uses the same visuals/animations. If there is only one type of expansion, it can be mentioned after the opening paragraph. Warriors Orochi would be counted as a spin-off for Dynasty Warriors 5 and Samurai Warriors 2. *'Image Songs/Related Merchandise' - any type of media that advertises the game in some way. *'Allusions/Trivia', describing internal and external easter eggs/cameos between the series as well as other series within popular culture. *The Packaging artwork gallery for every localized version of the game. *'External links', preferably with links to every localized version for the official site. If its a game that isn't likely to be localized, post a few videos depicting the gameplay. For Characters For a couple of good examples see Guan Ping and Gracia. Each character gets an article. A character article is categorized under its respective category based on their series or faction. Each page of a playable character should have: *The Infobox designed for the character's first faction/game they appear in. The image used should be their artwork from their most recent game in their main series (the Warriors series). If artwork isn't available at the moment, a recent 3D render is a fine placeholder. You can find the appropriate template here. *Their Role in Games, divided into subsections for each series they are involved (series not game). This section is dedicated to solely describing the character's actions in the series. It's all right to say a general characteristic about who they are but keep it simple since it can be explained in depth in the personality section. "Xu Zhu is Cao Cao's jolly-faced bodyguard" is all right but "Xu Zhu is a dimwitted, loyal, and jolly man who loves talking a lot about food and serving his lord" should be reserved for the personality section below it. :For history/novel fans, keep it restricted to what happens in the games themselves (during story modes, in-game dialogue, and cutscenes). Make it seem like you've just popped in the games for the first time and don't know any of the characters. Avoid adding commentary regarding a certain event based on your knowledge from the book/history. For example: :*"Diao Chan fights for Dong Zhuo and feigns loyalty to him and Lu Bu for her own gain. She can fight with maces but, in the novel, she didn't fight and was only a songstress and concubine for the former." :could be written more like: :*"Like the novel, Diao Chan poses as Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu's lover. She aims to use the latter to fulfill her own ambition." :State when their story contradicts their novel counterpart/history if possible but do not actively point them out. In other words, instead of writing, "Zhang Fei lives past his historical death and participates in Yi Ling", just mention that he participates in the battle and link it. :Again, this section talks about what the characters do in the games. Include Legend modes, dream stages, and other types of unique game events solely dedicated for the character (i.e an Okuni centered event that breaks the fourth wall in Survival Mode). If the divider is focusing on another sub-series the character has been in (Dynasty Tactics, Kessen, etc), then mentioning personality/character differences from their Warriors appearances is okay. :If the character has a continuously similar agenda in each title, write their overall actions shared in each title in the first paragraph and use separate paragraphs to mention the key differences between each game. *'Character information', with subsections about their development, personality, character symbolism and voice actors. Notes about the character's personal ties with others can be made in the personality section. If it's a fun interaction that can easily be described in one quote (or is limited to very few occurrences/isn't strongly emphasized in the game it appears in), it may be better to place their conversation in the quote section. The character symbolism section should be used to note any special symbols, items or themes the games heavily associate with the character. :Same with the Role in Games section, avoid heavily referencing the novel/history in here. *A Quotes section filled with quotes from any game. Try to aim for short-and-sweet quotes that describe another side of the character's personality. Unique interactions found between two unlikely characters or conversations from the Warriors Orochi series are strongly encouraged to be put here. Each character will have their own Quotes page for stock quotes frequently used for common events but the character's article will try to showcase some of the stronger ones. *'Gameplay', listing their moveset in every game they appear in except in cases where the changes are minute in which case merely state it. Use this section to also describe the character's fighting style and try to objectively note the character's strengths and weaknesses. *A Weapons section stating their weapon, followed by weapon tables showing their weapons from every game and then requirements and strategies for getting their ultimate weapon. Characters who have appeared in more than two games should have a separate weapons subpage to avoid clutter. Weapons subpages are categorized here. *'Historical Information' stating what their actual role was in history and naming any significant points in their life or personal info. Don't mention the games or make comparisons with the novel here since readers can compare for themselves what is different/the same. As long as it's relevant for their historical information, go crazy since length isn't an issue. Include any actual portraits, statues, or whatever for the character to better distinguish it from the game related sections. Keep the picture count to a minimum though (maybe one for short sections and two for longer ones). For the Japanese characters, the Japanese name order (family name then given name) can be freely used here. :For Samurai Warriors characters, keep in mind that copying and pasting from Samurai Archives is strictly forbidden here. Any instances or occurrences of it happening on a character's page will be erased immediately. This of course shall also apply to any other historical figures and other websites providing historical info. If the website in question does not provide its copyright status, one should not assume it is public domain. Any signs of plagiarism will be erased without question. :Copying from Wikipedia is alright to start for a base of where to go. However, one should not be dependent upon it as a primary source of information as a good majority of English Wikipedia articles for Asian historical figures are inaccurate and confuse fact with fiction or pop culture. Using multiple sources and researching is encouraged and more preferred. *'Romance of the Three Kingdoms', Tales of Heike, etc. - implement where ever applicable. Highlight events or character notes that are contradictory to the previously mentioned sections (like Guan Yu's ghost killing Lu Meng). Don't mention the games or too much historical information here; it's disruptive for describing the original story. *A Gallery, pictures with the different appearances in/between games; alternate outfits created for the Warriors Orochi series applies here too. *A Trivia section, describing any popular culture references or other notes from fans around the world. The place for any fan related notes or popular memes. For Generics Many of the same ideas carry over for the generic officers though a few alterations are made. An article for a non-playable is categorized under its respective category based on their series or faction in the non-playable categories. For a good example of this formatting, see Yan Liang. *'Infobox' - same as before but carry a different infobox code (you'll see it as:Template:Infobox ___ NPC here). If they don't have artwork from the Warriors titles, an image from the sub-series appearances like Romance of the Three Kingdoms games or Kessen is suitable. If they appear in the Warriors games, use the unit type pages (linked in the infobox template) to describe which generic type they are. *'Role in Games' - same as before. If their role is minor or basically made for one game, separate it with paragraphs rather than the using separators for each series. Don't use the divider ( Dynasty Warriors ) if it's just to say that they appear as reinforcements in one battle in one series. Include any notes about their personality in here. *'Character Info' - since most NPCs don't have any particularly distinguishing traits, just include the voice actors in their own section. If you don't know them or if they aren't voiced, then move onto the next section. *'Quotes' - striving for unique lines they say rather than the usual meet, defeated in battle, or praise quotes. If they don't have any, then don't include this section. *'Historical Information' - same as before. Skip this section if they have little available historical info (like Gao Lan) or are a fictional character (like Zhou Cang). *'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' - same as before. If you can remember, try mentioning the specific chapters they appear in. *'Gallery' section if they appear in more than one series. On the off chance that a NPC character is made a playable character in the Warriors titles, then switch the template to reflect the change. Adjust whatever changes were made to the character. Don't forget to change the categories as well. For Battles Say the main conflict and purpose of the battle in the opening paragraph. Also note whether it historically happened in the opening paragraph. A battle page is categorized under its respective category based on its series of origin. It has also corresponding stub tag for unfinished articles requiring assistance. *'Infobox' - has a unique template that can be found here. Fill in what you readily can. The thumbnail image should try to depict a memorable image from the battlefield. *'Role in Games' - same as before in the character section; try to include all possible sides of the battle from each game and not just the "winning/historical" side. Mention any alternate versions included the games, possible winning/losing conditions and any mandatory or optional missions the player can complete. *'Historical Information' - Try to describe the the actual setting and role during the estimated time frame set in the games. Skip this section if its not applicable in anyway (like a few of the Warriors Orochi stages). *'Romance of the Three Kingdoms', etc. - add where its applicable. Try to list specific chapters if you can remember. *'Gallery' section to feature different aspects of the battle area not featured in the infobox picture. For Alliances Alliances are for the massive groups banded together by several groups of power at once to achieve one goal. Many prominent figures take part in their formation and retain their individual banners/coats of arms while participating under this faction. These pages are not to be confused with the Armies pages -such as Lu Bu (army)- as they are often lead by one figure head. Army pages are covered in the next section. Alliance articles are categorized under its own category. These pages have their own template, which can be found here. *'Opening paragraph' - stating their purpose, colors, and rough historical summarization of their activities. *'Novel information' - include if applicable. *'Army' - noting who was commander and which generals formed the main unit. Try to separate by locations/formations if possible. *'Fictional Followers' - mainly driven to include those from the video games or novels. Alliances/parties formed by the Warriors Orochi series are exempt from this format as they are entirely fictional and only exist in video game format. For Kingdoms/Armies These are for large groups that are lead by one family of rulers from Chinese history. These pages are more historically driven but they are made with the overall scope of the games in mind. There is no need to write too much about Cao Huan when he is barely given a mention in Koei's titles. Army articles are categorized under the Alliances category. Kingdom pages are categorized under its own respective category based on the kingdom itself. These pages have their own special infobox templates. Kingdoms can be found here. Armies share the same template as Alliances, which can be found here. *'Opening paragraph' - include any mentions of the army's colors from the games within the opening paragraph. This will better identify who leads a particular faction in select titles. *'Historical Information' - overall summary of the kingdom's foundations, activities, and fall. It's fine to mention a few major events, but there is no need to go into major detail about each topic. For example, Cao Cao conquering Yuan Shao's family and territory and noting about the years, battles, and politics it took to do so is fine. Giving vivid details about the Battle of Guan Du is better reserved for the battle page. *'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' - same as historical section but more emphasis on what the novel mentions. Noting the Peach Garden Oath and Liu Bei's reluctance to take lands from his kin should be put here. If this particular kingdom/army doesn't appear in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, don't include this section. However, try to include a similar section like it if it does have a mention in one of the Four Great Classical Novels of Chinese Literature. *'Rulers' - list who ruled and when they were in power. Armies are exempt from this unless their rule of leadership was passed onto another figure. **'Other Figures' - known fathers, brothers, sons, male grandchildren, etc. of rulers emphasized in the games. Briefly state what they did unless they have their own page on the wiki. **'Ladies' - similar as Other Figures section, including spouses and mistresses for rulers. Briefly state what they did unless they have their own page on the wiki. *'Vassals' - this section aims to list people who historically served under a particular ruler in the kingdom. **'Special Labels' - such as the Five Tiger Generals, Five Generals of Wei, and Four Families of Wu. List any and all associated with the particular faction, including those found in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. **'Advisors' - any advisors for the faction. **'Generals' - list of generals. If the kingdom/army had a prominent posthumous ruler, divide the list of generals in subsections to reflect when a general first served a ruler. **'Other Ladies' - if they aren't related to the ruler family but play a part somewhere in the games. *'Fictional Followers' - any and all characters who are fictional or who fictionally serve the faction. These include original characters from the games (Xing Cai) or from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel (Zhou Cang). Include figures who are real but fictionally serve a particular faction in the games (Cai Wenji) or novel (Han Sui). This list also aims to include any prominent fictional characters that are also accepted in general Romance of the Three Kingdoms-themed games (Bao Sanniang, Ma Yunlu, and the Wang sisters). *'Other stories/myths/info' - regarding the kingdom's influence in cultural fiction or speculation amongst historians, preferably under a united title. If it's notable or interesting to point out, create an individual subsection for it that describes it. :* Important note for Fictional Followers and Other stories sections: Do not include original characters/concepts from films, books, cartoons, comics, other game companies, original images, original poetry, or fanfiction. Posting one instance of fictional substance does not give it priority over an universally observed topic. For Clans Roughly the same format as the Kingdoms/Armies, but adapted for Japanese history with samurai family clans. Again, do not go into depth about a particular topic if it is given no or little mention in the games. These pages have their own template which can be found here. They are also categorized under its own Clans category. For good examples of this formatting, see the Date or Uesugi pages. *'Opening paragraph' - introduce which family they are and try to state if they are still active in modern Japan today. Follow with a rough summary of their activities and origins. Include meaning behind a clan's well-known banners/code of arms if possible. *'Clan Heads' - list out, note differences between leaders with the same name if it happens **'Other Figures' - known fathers, brothers, sons, male grandchildren, etc. of rulers emphasized in the games. Briefly state what they did unless they have their own page on the wiki. **'Ladies' - similar as Other Figures section, including spouses and mistresses for leaders put into focus in the games. Briefly state what they did unless they have their own page on the wiki. *'Major Vassals' - this section aims to list people who historically served under a particular clan. **'Special Labels' - if there are any; if not, don't include. *'Other information about clan' - varies with each case, but each clan has an interesting fact/tale/folktale/aspect/myth/legend associated with it. Try to apply it where applicable in the above sections but grant it an individual section if the option's not available. *'Gallery' - for alternative banners/crests For Items State what it is and from which series it appears in. Give a brief description of what the item does and its physical characteristics (unless it has a picture or you can upload one). If applicable, try to include a few sentences -or a sub section if it's lengthy like Red Hare or Hex Mark- that states any historical/fictional significance it has. An item article is categorized under its respective category based on its series of origin. It should then be followed by these sections: *'How to Obtain' (in any game that it appears in) *'Suggested Use' (such as offensive players may like Survival scroll, or green scroll/power rune, but defensive may not) :Suggested characters to use on. :suggested characters not to use on. Style